


Немного о любви между магом и драконом

by KimKanejae



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Когда Джинхёку подарили три больших яйца, покрытых тёмной зелено-синей чешуёй, он не представлял, во что это всё выльется в итоге.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Немного о любви между магом и драконом

**Author's Note:**

> написано на K-pop BINGOOO 2020

Когда Джинхёку подарили три больших яйца, покрытых тёмной зелено-синей чешуёй, он не представлял, во что это всё выльется в итоге.

Сыну говорил, что нашёл их во время путешествия в какие-то горы, где они, по его словам чудом не разбились в бурном потоке мелководной реки. Джинхёк сразу понял, что это драконьи яйца, а значит, чудо здесь совсем не причём. Они не могли повредиться о камни, с какой силой бы они о них ни бились — прочная толстая чешуя отлично защищает яйца от любых воздействий.

***

Когда Джинхёк решил с помощью своей магии огня помочь дракону — пока всего одному, ведь как с ними справляться, он знал лишь в теории, — вылупиться, Сыну пытался его отговорить.

— Хён, — начал Джинхёк, с громким хлопком закрывая древнюю, как мир магии, книгу. — Ты сам подарил мне эти яйца, а теперь пытаешься убедить меня, что это плохая идея? Дракон — отличный помощник магу. Тем более в наше время.

— Ты так говоришь, будто скоро наступит конец света, — бурчал Сыну, скрестив руки на груди и с явным осуждением глядя на все махинации Джинхёка.

— Кто знает? В любой момент обычные смертные захотят вновь истреблять нас, придумав тупую и банальную причину — маги снова хотят захватить власть в мире! — бросил Джинхёк, разведя руки в сторону, а после направился к себе во двор. — Антиутопия, революция, война, конец света — ко всему нужно быть готовым.

— То есть вариант обычной мирной жизни ты не рассматриваешь…

— Тогда у меня просто будет ручной дракон, разве не здорово? — Джинхёк пожал плечами, но он был уверен, что в этот момент его зрачки на мгновение сменили цвет, выдавая его волнение. Он подошёл к лежавшему на сложенных камнях яйцу и направил на него сильный поток огня.

Спустя несколько минут на него смотрели большими любопытными чёрными глазами, заставляя Джинхёка счастливо улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Когда подросший чёрный дракон начал летать, Джинхёк как никогда обрадовался, что жил в частном доме. Выпускать дракона в окно полетать как-то по-дебильному. Люди, конечно, привыкли к магам за столетие, но лишний раз лучше не рисковать.

— Как думаешь, это мальчик или девочка? — спросил Сыну, глядя на резвившегося во дворе дракона.

— Думаю, что девочка, — Джинхёк почему-то был в этом уверен.

— Поэтому ты назвал её Ушином? — Сыну тут же засмеялся. — Очень женское имя, Джинхёк-а.

— Хён, я чувствую, что так надо, так что отстань, — отмахнулся Джинхёк, смотря поднявшему голову дракону прямо в глаза. Порой ему казалось, что в них можно утонуть. А ещё, что Ушин видела всего его насквозь — слишком пронизывающий взгляд у неё был.

***

Когда Джинхёку пришлось уехать на несколько дней — Сыну вытащил его в соседний город на какую-то встречу магов, — оставив Ушину дома одну, то он ожидал увидеть по возвращении домой всё, что угодно. Начиная от всего лишь разгромленной гостиной и заканчивая, собственно, сожжёным домом.

Но никак не встретить спящую на диване девушку с длинными чёрными, с едва заметными синим отливом — совсем как чешуя у дракона, — волосами. Стоило ей открыть глаза — такие же большие, раскосые и глубокие, — Джинхёк сразу понял, кто это.

— Значит, я таки был прав на счёт твоего пола, — ухмыльнулся Джинхёк и, подойдя к ней ближе, присел на корточки у дивана.

— Не-а, — довольно протянула Ушин, убирая упавшие на лицо пряди назад. — Я могу быть кем угодно, Джинхёк-а. Просто ты решил, что я девушка, а значит для тебя я буду девушкой, пока буду находиться в человеческом обличии.

— Давай договоримся? — неловко потерев щёку от смущения, предложил он. — Будь собой, не нужно ради меня меняться, ладно?

— Когда придёт время — обязательно.

***

Когда это самое время пришло, перед Джинхёком на месте дракона появился парень, смотрящий на него с намёком на вызов, толикой насмешки и целым морем уверенности в себе.

— Не ожидал? — его голос звучал низко, но при этом так мягко, словно тёплый плюшевый плед, в который так и хочется завернуться. Джинхёк смотрел на него с каким-то неверием и не мог сказать хоть что-то — это было так неожиданно, что его застали врасплох. — Что? Ты сам столько раз просил меня быть самим собой, и стоило мне тебя послушать, как ты словно воды в рот набрал, Джинхёк-а.

— А как мне ещё реагировать, если вместо того, чтобы продолжать тренироваться, ты резко превратился в парня прямо перед моим носом? — Джинхёк чуть не добавил «в довольно симпатичного парня», но вовремя прикусил себе язык. А когда его взгляд опустился ниже, то понял, почему раньше никогда не видел превращения. — Оденься, пожалуйста, а?

— Только если теперь ты будешь звать меня Усоком.

— Усок-а, оденься, — Джинхёк покачал головой и пытался сдержать свою улыбку.

***

Когда Джинхёк понял, что он влип, было уже поздно.

Сначала Усок стал чаще проводить с ним время в человеческом обличии: за просмотров фильмов, чтением старинных магических книг или просто разговорами до рассвета. Потом он начал лезть к нему с объятиями, оправдывая это тем, что ему — это огненному-то дракону! с его-то повышенной температурой тела! — холодно, а Джинхёк способен его согреть.

А потом Усок его поцеловал, и Джинхёк не собирался — да и вовсе не хотел — его отталкивать. Он притянул его ближе к себе, усадив к себе на колени, и тот тут же прижался к его паху, вырывая стон.

— Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я фантазировал о том, как ты издаёшь подобные звуки надо мной, Джинхёк-а, — довольно произнёс Усок, дразняще двигая бёдрами.

— Я не ослышался? — Джинхёк провёл руками по спине Усока, останавливаясь на талии, сжал пальцами бока так, что, кажется, у того останутся синяки на нежной коже, но сейчас вряд-ли это кого-то из них волновало. Джинхёка так точно нет — он будет только рад, зная, что на Усоке _его_ следы. — Не под тобой, а над?

— Поверь, тебе понравится внутри меня, — Усок уже хрипел. Он потянулся снять с Джинхёка домашнюю футболку, но в этот момент его повалили спиной на диван, раздвигая его ноги в стороны. — О, уже не терпится?

У Усока очень приятный смех, и Джинхёк слушал бы его целыми днями, но вот только услышать стон и то, как тот будет выкрикивать его имя, хотелось во много раз сильнее. Поэтому Джинхёк задрал футболку Усока, открывая себе вид на плоский живот, по которому ему до дрожи на кончиках пальцев хотелось провести языком, задеть тазовые кости зубами, оставить пару-тройку засосов. но у Усока, видимо, были другие планы — он резким движением оттолкнул Джинхёка и стянул с себя всю одежду, а после проделал то же самое с ним.

— Смазка между спинкой и подушкой, Джинхёк-а, — бросил Усок, теперь уже сам разводя ноги и призывающе двигая бёдрами вверх.

— А ты, я смотрю, подготовился, да? — усмехнулся Джинхёк и полез искать тюбик.

— Это не я, это Сыну-хён принёс, правда вместе с презервативами, но когда я сказал, что драконам они бесполезны и лишь ломают весь кайф, то пробурчал что-то вроде «тогда оставлю себе», ужасно при этом покраснев, — Усок схватил Джинхёка за руку, пальцы которой уже были покрыты прозрачной смазкой, и подтянул к себе.

— Не уверен, что сейчас самое время обсуждать хёна, — заметил Джинхёк. Решив, что обязательно подразнит Усока в следующий раз, он вставил сразу два пальца, настроенный по-быстрому его растянуть, но растягивать было бессмысленно. — Хм, но при этом ты всё равно подготовился. А если бы я не ответил на твой поцелуй в самом начале, Усок-а?

— Пошёл бы дрочить себе сам в своей комнате, — промычал Усок, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза Джинхёка. — Возьми меня уже, а?

Раз Усок попросил, то Джинхёк не в силах ему отказать. Он вошёл в него одним резким движением, и не смог сдержать протяжный стон.

— Так вот, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что мне понравится в тебе, — внутри Усока было жарко. Жарко и приятно настолько, что Джинхёк не был уверен, что не кончит только от одного нахождения внутри него.

— Хватит болтать, — Усок подался навстречу, насаживаясь сам на член Джинхёка ещё сильнее.

— Тебе нравится слушать мой голос, — прошептал Джинхёк, прикусывая мочку уха Усока, а после перебираясь на шею, чтобы оставить свои следы на ней. — Особенно сейчас, если верить тому, как крепко ты меня сжимаешь, когда я что-то говорю.

Продолжая бросать пошлые вперемешку с нежными фразы, Джинхёк таки начал двигаться и наконец-то заставил Усока громко простонать. Он обхватил его член рукой, провёл большим пальцем по головке, а Усок сразу толкнулся в его ладонь и притянул Джинхёка к себе ближе. Он глубоко поцеловал его, прикусив за нижнюю губу, а после чуть ли не прорычал, что сейчас кончит, и больно укусил за кадык. После такого и самому Джинхёку сорвало все оставшиеся предохранители.

— Тоже любишь кусаться, — отдышавшись, бросил Джинхёк и вышел из Усока, укладываясь рядом с ним.

— Просто хотел, чтобы мои младшие братья — когда ты таки решишься и их вывести из яиц, — знали, что ты только мой, — фыркнул Усок, зарывшись носом в шею Джинхёка, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Какой же ты собственник.


End file.
